The Boy Who Ran With Wolves
by KitsuneHi13
Summary: tis my first fanfic, so please be kind! Stiles gets into some trouble, and gets dumped on Derek. Eventual Sterek.
1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be a routing night training exercise: patrol the perimeter of the Hale house and try not to get tackled by Derek. Seems simple, sure, but being the only born werewolf in the Pack gave Derek the upper hand.

The Pack lounged in front of the house while waiting for Derek to give the order to head out. The training exercise allowed for partners and for once Derek let them pick and choose.

Scott and Stiles were paired up because Lydia had claimed Allison as her partner. Scott sulked, Stiles told him to man up. Boyd and Erica teamed up so that left Isaac with Jackson. After being turned into a werewolf you'd think Jackson would be less of a douche. You'd be wrong.

"Why do I have to be partnered with Isaac? Stiles, switch partners with me!"

"What, no! You may be captain of the lacrosse team-"

"Co-captain!" shouts Scott.

"- but here you can't tell me what to do! Besides, I'm pretty sure Isaac has more experience at this so HE should be the one complaining at being partnered up with YOU." Stiles grins, receiving a smirk from Isaac.

Jackson growls and takes a step towards Stiles when Derek decides to finally step in.

"Enough! Jackson, shut up. Stiles, you know better than to rile up a werewolf. Now listen up! Rules are the same as always. You'll be patrolling the perimeter while keeping an eye out for any intruders. If I manage to sneak up and take you down then you're in for extra training exercises tomorrow. You have one hour."

With that he steps off the porch and heads out towards the woods.

Everyone scatters, having already decided which directions they'd take. Scott and Stiles head North, trying to be as quiet as possible while listening for anything that would give Derek away.

After patrolling for twenty minutes Scott stops and starts sniffing the air intently. Stiles just looks at him both annoyed and confused.

"Dude, what are you doing?" he whispers, looking around for any signs of Derek. Somehow they always get caught, and Stiles is tired of extra training exercises. He'd rather run suicides for Coach than whatever Derek thinks up for them.

"I don't know, I smell something… weird. I've never smelled anything like this before." Scott starts walking off, sniffing the air every now and then to make sure he still has the scent.

"Dude, what, no, stop!" Stiles follows after him, thoughts of the training exercise gone and replaced with excitement and apprehension. "You can't just go roaming off, what is wrong with you! And could you BE any more cryptic? What does it smell like?"

Scott stops, closes his eyes, and takes a big breath in through his nostrils. He waits a moment before opening his eyes and turning to Stiles.

"I don't know how to explain it. It smells old… and earthy?"

"Old and earthy, got it. What else?"

Scott doesn't reply. Instead he just continues walking, ignoring all the remarks Stiles makes about stupid werewolves and their stupid not answering questions.

After a short distance they find a small stream. Stiles goes to check out the area a bit since they've never come across the area before. When he turns around to ask Scott if whatever he's smelling is nearby he finds himself alone.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me! Scott! Where the hell did you go?" he mutters to himself. He looks around and picks a random direction to keep walking in. He tries calling Scott's phone while walking but there's no answer. After getting caught once because of a phone going off they had decided to make sure their phones were on silent during these exercises.

After what feels like forever Stiles finds a small clearing with Scott standing in the middle.

"Oh thank God!" shouts Stiles as he starts walking towards Scott. "I thought I was going to have to call Derek to try to find your werewolf ass. What the hell were you thinking?!" As he gets closer to Scott he can sense something is off. Scott is standing way too still and isn't responding. Stiles stops a few feet away, feeling uneasy about the situation. "Scott?"

"It seems the little wolf has a friend", a voice says from behind. Stiles jumps and turns around, finding himself face to face with a beautiful woman. She's wearing a cloak so he can't see what's underneath, but he can see her face perfectly fine. She has brown eyes, light olive skin, and dark brown hair. Her eyes flash purple for a moment and Stiles knows she isn't human.

"What do you want? What did you do to him? I'll have you know we're not alone. We have friends, strong and powerful friends, that will come after you if you do anything funny!"

The woman laughs and looks at Stiles with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"I can see why the young wolf would choose you as a friend. I have not harmed him, little one. My kind have had a peaceful relationship with wolves for centuries. What peaks my curiosity is why a human such as yourself would associate himself with werewolves." She circles Stiles, looking him up and down, smiling to herself.

"Look lady, I don't know what 'your kind are'" he air quotes with his fingers. "but I'd appreciate it if you let us on our way."

By this time the woman has circled her way to Scott. With them standing side by side Stiles can see that she is only a few inches taller than Scott. She pets Scott's head and smiles before looking at Stiles.

"I do not plan to harm either of you, but please humor me by answering a few questions." She grabs Scotts chin and turns him around to face Stiles. His eyes have gone wolf gold and he doesn't seem to recognize Stiles.

"What did you do to him?" Stiles shouts at the woman. Scott doesn't react to anything, just stands there and lets the woman run her fingers through his hair.

"Nothing that cannot be undone. The sooner you answer my questions, the sooner you two can be on your way." She smiles at Stiles, knowing she won and has giving him no choice in the matter.

"Fine," he growls at her. "Ask your questions. But if I feel it'll endanger me or my friends then I won't answer."

"That seems reasonable. We'll start with one I have already asked: Why does a human such as yourself associate himself with werewolves?"

"Well that's easy, because my best friend Scott," he points at the oblivious werewolf, "was turned and I wasn't going to abandon him. Just because he's a werewolf doesn't mean I can't hang out with the dude."

"Even if he has a Pack? I'm sure you are welcomed, but being human does limit you in what you can or cannot do."

"What does that mean? I can pull my own weight, and no one can do research like I can!" he laughs, because it's true. He can't even imagine what the Pack would do if he wasn't there to help their werewolf butts.

"Is that all that keeps you in the Pack? I'm sure you want more than just being their expert in research. Your heart is holding a secret…." she tilts her head, studying his face as if it held all the answers. "What is it?"

Stiles starts to fidget. He doesn't know what this woman wants, or what the hell she's talking about, but he doesn't like it.

"Look, lady, I've been answering your questions like you've asked, can we go?"

"Don't you wish to be like them?"

"What?"

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to have all that strength, the heightened abilities, and the fast healing? I know you've thought about it before. Don't you wish you had it?"

"No." The woman's eyes grow large, surprised at Stiles' answer. "I've been offered the bite once, and I turned it down. I don't regret it, I'm happy being the way I am."

"Interesting," the woman purrs. She begins to circle Stiles once again, keeping eye contact. "A human who runs with wolves. What of your alpha? He cares not of your vulnerability?"

Stiles' heartbeat increases at the mention of Derek. The woman's eyebrows go up.

"He doesn't care much about me, and as long as I stay out of his way he doesn't care if I hang around."

The woman stops and claps her hands together, startling Stiles.

"I have decided I like you child. And I will give you a present."

"Um… okay?" he replies. What the hell was wrong with this lady? First she puts some sort of spell on Scott then she wants to give him a present- oh my God. "You're a witch!"

"But of course, what else can entrap a young wolf such as your friend here." she gestures to Scott, who has not moved from his spot. "And I've taken a liking to you young child. Your relationship with the werewolves has fascinated me." She walks towards Stiles, eyes flashing purple. "You wish to run with the wolves? I will help you. This gift is meant to open not only your eyes, but the eyes of those in your Pack." She smiles and lightly touches Stiles' forehead.

"What do you mea-" the next thing he knows everything is white. Everything hurts, there's no sound, and he feels dizzy. When he opens his eyes the woman is gone and Scott is shaking his head, trying to clear his mind of whatever spell the witch had cast on him. When Scott looks up his eyes grow large in shock.

"Stiles?…" he asks.

Stiles tries to reply with a witty remark but all that comes out is a light growl. What the hell? He looks down and sees his clothes laying around him on the ground, next to his paws. Wait, PAWS? He jumps up and starts circling, trying to see every inch of himself. Oh my God that bitch turned him into a wolf!


	2. Chapter 2

haha, wow! didn't expect to get much or any feedback. Any and all reviews are like cookies. They keep me going! Here's chapter 2. Not too sure on how this story is going to go, I have a vague outline. So it's as much a surprise to you as it is to me! :)

* * *

Stiles was a wolf. No way around that fact. What's the worst thing he could do right now? Freak out. What was he doing? Freaking the hell out! It was probably not the greatest idea to start trying to run around in a circle during his freak out, but hey, he wasn't thinking clearly here! The next thing he knew, his paws (_PAWS, oh my god!_) got tangled up in his clothes and he was face first in the dirt.

"Stiles, calm down! You're going to hurt yourself!" Scott yells at him. Stiles was too preoccupied in worrying about himself he almost forgot Scott was there.

"_Scott, oh thank god! Do something, go smell that bitch's trail and find her! I can't be a wolf, I can't!" _Stiles tries to say, but all that comes out are whines and whimpers. Scott looks down at him with a sad look.

"Stiles, I don't understand what you're trying to say. Let's try to find Derek and the others and see if they can help." Scott shakes his head when Stiles whines at him again. "I'm sure it's not permanent. We'll figure something out." Scott picks up Stiles' clothes from the floor and starts walking.

Stiles can only follow beside him, tail and ears down, upset that he isn't be able to talk. How can he be of any help to himself if he can't even do RESEARCH? It's not like the rest of the Pack ever volunteers to do research when it's needed. Stiles has a system, although it's not perfect it gets the job done. He wonders who, if anyone, will volunteer to do any research this time…

When they get back to the decrepit Hale house, everyone is there waiting for them. Allison looks anxious and ready to run to Scott, but she's been trying to keep her distance since they broke up at the beginning of summer.

Scott and Stiles stop in front of the house. No one says anything, too busy staring at the wolf standing next to Scott. Derek is the first to break the silence by glaring at Scott.

"Scott, why are you holding Stiles' clothes and why is there a WOLF with you?" he growls out. Scott flinches.

"I'm not too sure what happened, but Stiles got turned into a wolf…" he gets cut off by Derek. A furious Derek who's eyes are starting to turn Alpha red.

"Inside, now. I want all the details. You were supposed to look out for him!" he yells at Scott. By this point, Derek is fuming and his claws are coming out. Scott swallows, too afraid to reply or step forward. When he makes no move to go inside Derek takes a step towards Scott, only to have Stiles stand in between them, protecting Scott. Derek stops in his tracks, looking at Stiles in confusion. Stiles only glares back, making it very clear he won't let Derek harm Scott.

At this point, the Pack has no idea what to do. Should they stick up to Derek or follow their Alpha? Derek makes the choice for them by relaxing and fixing Scott with a less lethal glare.

"Fine. We'll discuss it out here. In the OPEN," he emphasizes while looking at Stiles. He looks back up to Scott. "Now, what happened?" Scott's shoulders drop, relief coursing through him that he won't be killed by the Alpha. He pets Stiles on his neck, squeezing to show his thanks.

"I'm not too sure what happened," he says, confusion written on his face. He thinks hard, trying to remember anything. "We were patrolling, listening for sounds to give you away. And then I smelled something. Someone actually."

"Who was it?" asks Erica.

"I don't know. I followed the scent-"

'Why didn't you call one of us before stupidly following your nose?" questions Derek.

"Again, I'm not sure. Whoever it was smelled like… earth? It was earthy, and somewhat sweet. I didn't mean to follow the scent, it was as if it was calling to me." Scott looks exasperated. He knows what he did was stupid and reckless, but he didn't feel in control.

Derek looks at Scott, still frustrated but less 'I will rip your throat out with my teeth' and more 'I will beat sense into you'. "What happened next?"

"We were walking and found a small stream, north of here. That's the last thing I remember before waking up and seeing Stiles in a pile of his clothes."

"Woke up? Were you unconscious?" asks Allison. Just because they weren't together anymore doesn't mean they don't worry about each other.

"No," Scott shakes his head. "It was as if I was waking up, but I was standing. Whoever it was must have put a spell on me because I don't remember walking to the clearing we were in."

"Do you think you could find your way back to the clearing?" Derek asks, crossing his arms.

"I think so, yea."

"Ok," Derek nods. "It's too late to try today. We'll try in the morning."

"I have to be at work in the morning. Can it wait til I get off at 3?"

"Fine. Take Stiles with you, have Deaton check him out, make sure he's ok."

By this time, Stiles was sitting next to Scott, frustrated at not being able to TELL them ANYTHING. Seriously, if only he could speak they'd know they were dealing with a witch. Seriously, that's all she could be, right?

When Derek mentioned taking Stiles to the VET to get a check up he just about lost it. He growled at Stiles, making his presence known to the pack again.

"_Excuse me! I am not a dog! I do not need to go to the vet, I am fine. A wolf, but fine. I do not want anyone's hands all over me, no thank you!" _he wants to say. But since he can't, he'll just go with growling.

Derek narrows his eyes at Stiles. "We need to make sure you're healthy and that nothing else was done with you. Don't be difficult Stiles."

"_Fuck you!" _

Derek turns back to Scott. "Take him with you in his jeep. Tell the Sherriff that he's staying with you for a while."

"What, no! My mom may be ok with me being a werewolf but she'd kill me if I brought a wolf home! No offense Stiles," he looks at the wolf, then back to Derek, "but my mom has put up with a lot. I'll have her tell Mr. Stilinski that Stiles is staying over, but he can't come home with me. Can't he stay with you?"

Derek looks at the Pack. Once they see him they avert their eyes.

"Boyd, Erica, can either of you take Stiles?" Both betas shake their heads no.

"I live in an apartment. No way to hide a wolf from my parents." Boyd replies, looking at Stiles he shrugs. "Sorry bud."

"My dad is allergic to dogs, and I don't think they'd like it if I brought a wolf home. What am I supposed to say? Hey, I found a dog and it followed me home, can I keep it?" Erica shakes her head. "I have enough to deal with at home, I don't want to create any more problems. What about Jackson?"

Jackson scoffs. "Hell no."

Lydia gives Jackson a frustrated look before turning to Derek. "I don't think any of us can really, with Stiles being a wolf. If he were a dog, then maybe I could've taken him home. But being a wolf I don't think any of our parents would be convinced he was a well-tempered large dog. I think he's going to have to stay with you Derek."

Oh that would've been perfect! Stiles would've given anything to be able to go home with Lydia. Maybe even sleep on her bed… He shakes his head, clearing his mind of the images he'd rather not be thinking of while in his position. Having a boner in human or wolf form while surrounded by werewolves is not something he wants to experience!

Derek's shoulders slump, knowing there was no other choice then take the wolf-shaped Stiles home with him. There would be no problems with neighbors, seeing as he had none. But he's not used to having anyone with him.

"Fine. Scott, pick him up in the morning and take him to work with you." Stiles whines. "I don't want to hear it. Afterwards come back here and we'll try to find the clearing where this all happened."

Stiles hates this already. He can't voice his opinions, and when he does he gets ignored and told what to do. We'll see how Derek likes it when Stiles "marks his territory" all over the train car Derek calls home…

Derek drops off Isaac at his foster parents house before heading home. Before getting out of the car he asks Isaac to do some research.

"Normally I'd have Stiles…" they both look at the back seat where Stiles is seated. "Since I can't, can you try to do some research? I know we don't have much to go by, but Scott mentioned he smelled something earthy and sweet. Go with that."

"No problem. I know Stiles would do the same if it were any of us. I'll go to the library tomorrow and see if I find anything there." Isaac turns around and smiles at Stiles. "If you want, I can get you some chew toys tomorrow so you can play?" Stiles tries to bite his face but Isaac pulls back with his werewolf speed and laughs. He gets out of the car, laughing all the way to his front door. Derek pulls out and drives, looking at his rearview mirror every now and then to check on Stiles. The wolf just stares out the window, making a point to ignore the Alpha. And also fighting the urge to stick his head out the window. Who knew?

Derek mentally curses. Stiles is going to be a handful. He just hopes his uncle Peter won't add to the chaos and make things worse. Stiles the human can't stand him. How will Stiles the wolf react to sharing the same living space with the werewolf?


End file.
